We Can Make It
by AverageTeenager
Summary: Katniss is called back to the arena for the Quarter Quell , but Haymitch and Gale have other plans! Is love enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys ! So this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction and I hope you guys like it ! Yes , I ship Gale and Katniss :)**

* * *

><p><strong>We Can Make It<strong>

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. The Capitol hates me. I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?_

"Hey Catnip," says a quiet voice. Although it's dark and I don't quite know what's going on, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Gale. As I try to jump off the hard surface that I'm lying on, I feel a sharp pain in my side and I'm jolted back. Gale takes note and says, "Easy there, we don't want you getting hurt again." Gale walks over to me and places a gentle hand on my cheek, and looks down at me with those remarkable gray eyes that make all the girls at school go crazy. I push my face against his palm, embracing the comfort no one else can ever give me.

"What happened?" I ask, uneasy.

A slight sigh escapes from Gale's mouth. "Your mother thinks you passed out; hit the table pretty hard on your way down." He rubs his thumb under my eye, making me aware of a scar I must've got when I passed out. I think about my day today. I don't really remember anything except talking to Haymitch. Talking to Haymitch about the Quarter Quell. Suddenly everything hits me at once. Before I can stop the flashbacks from taking over, I let out, based on Gale's expression, a horrible scream. He carries me from the kitchen table to my mother's rocking chair. I sit on his lap just as Prim sat on my mother's when she was a baby. "Shhh," he speaks softly, his strong hands tenderly caressing my hair. I can't help myself from crying, something I never, ever do. Gale doesn't force me to talk. We wait in silence until I can bring myself together to tell him why I'm so distraught.

"The Quarter Quell," I say between sniffles, "I'm going back to the arena."

"But, you were just there, they can't make you-"

"The battle is going to be between victors only," I tell him. "Since I'm the only girl eligible from 12, I have no choice but to go back in and fight for my life." I feel Gale's muscles tense up.

"Peeta," he says. "Will he be going in too?" I nod my head.

"I don't want to go," I barely whisper.

"I know," he responds. The tone of his voice changes, almost as if he's going to start crying, too. I burry my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms tighter around him, never wanting this moment to end.

I wake up to people talking in my kitchen. They stop when they see me. I carefully try to leave Gale's lap. I had so many nightmares my screams must've kept him up for hours; the least I can do is let him sleep. "How are you feeling?" my mother asks.

"Fine," I reply, noticing Peeta's eyes glancing at Gale.

"Hope you had a good rest, princess. You're off to the Capitol in two days," Haymitch tells me. When I don't respond, Haymitch continues, "Which is exactly what I came here to talk about. Based on what Snow said to you when he came for a visit, the two of you are going to really have to pick up the whole fiancée act. Don't worry, I have a plan. But you guys have to promise me one thing, you'll not only keep each other alive, but you'll keep yourself alive as well. If the two of you don't make it to at least the top twelve tributes, this plan goes down the drain, along with your life." What plan? Does Peeta know the plan? Does anyone know the plan? Before I have time to process all of this Haymitch exits my house with Peeta following.

"Peeta, wait," I say. "What's this plan that Haymitch is talking about?"

"Your guess is about as god as mine," he says flatly. "Don't stress about it too much Katniss, the only reason I'm going to the games is to protect you, so I'm sure whatever Haymitch has in mind for us to do will turn out fine," he gently places a kiss on my forehead and goes.

After breakfast, Gale wakes up. "So?" he says when we meet in the kitchen.

"What?" I ask.

"Since you're leaving in two days, this will be our last Sunday together until who knows how long," he replies with a grin. Without hesitation I get my hunting gear and run out the door with Gale.

We don't stop running until we reach our rock ledge that overlooks the valley. Gale comes from behind and tackles me to the ground. I begin to laugh. Gale tells me the only time I ever look happy is in the woods. It's true, the woods is my escape from the world and everyone in it, except Gale. He's the only person I can ever be myself around. "So, ready to go?" Gale gets up and extends a hand to help me. His hands are like ice, a nice change from my warm hands. When I rise I interlock our fingers, not wanting to release his cool grip.

After we catch some game Gale decides we take a break at a nearby tree. "Beautiful day," he says.

"I wish it didn't have to end," I respond, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe it doesn't have to," he says.

"What do you mean?" I look at him, considering what it would be like if the rest of my days were like this. Not doing anything but explore the woods with Gale. Such a thought is impossible to come true.

"We could do it you know, leave the district. Run off and live in the woods. You and me Katniss, we could make it." I remember the last time Gale suggested we should run away together, right before the reaping. I almost regret not going, only no one would be there to take little Prim's spot. But now, if we took Prim, my mother, Hazel, Rory, Posy, and Vick, maybe we could in fact make it. It's as if Gale is reading my thoughts when he says, "If we took some supplies from your new home, get a lot of game before we left, the eight of us could really make it." I consider it for a moment, thinking how eight of us could survive. Where would we go? I think of how President Snow said he _knew _Gale and I have been hunting. _Knew_ that Gale kissed me the first time we came to the woods when I returned from the victory tour._ Knew_ about the red headed girl and her friend, and captured them immediately with one of the Capitol's hovercrafts. That girl is now an avox. I don't think I could live with myself if someone from my family or Gales were turned into an avox because of me.

"But Peeta, and his family, they'd be the first one targeted if Snow finds out we escaped," I say.

"Snow doesn't have to find out, I mean with the rebellion going on in 8 I'm sure he has more important things to worry about. If 12 had an uprising, we might just make it, and Peeta's family, if they knew about an uprising they could get out of here too."

"I'd have to talk to Haymitch about it, but if there is an uprising here, then maybe-"before I can even finish Gale picks me up off the ground and spins me around. Although I can't see his face I know he's smiling. And I do more than smile, I laugh, for a long time actually. Before he puts me down he releases a happy sigh and speaks in my ear.

"I love you," he says. I didn't know what to say. I've never really even talked to a boy until I met Gale. And Peeta, well, I don't think I can really compare what we had in the arena to what I've had with Gale for four years. Before I can stop myself I do something I never thought I would.

"I love you too," I respond, still giggling. Gale puts me down and engulfs my face in his hands. We stare at each other briefly, but it feels like hours. But the next thing that happened really did feel like hours. He pulled my face toward his and pushed his lips against mine, holding them there until we both ran out of air. I never really thought me and Gale had anything romantic, I was so young when we met, Gale probably thought I was annoying. But we've grown a lot since then. I see how all the girls ogle at him in the hallways. If he ever wanted to get married he would never have a problem. Even after knowing my thoughts on marriage, Gale still choses to hang around me. Maybe it would be different with Gale. Gale always made me happy and I can tell by the look in his eye the feeling is mutual. Once he pulls away I realize I want another kiss. I stand on my tip toes because he is much taller than I am. And this time, I kiss him. I feel Gale's grip on me tighten, and the small space that was between us now vanishes. I run my fingers through Gale's hair, something I've always wanted to do. Our kisses became hot and heavy now, filled with desire and lust. Gale slams my back against a tree and presses his body against mine. This feeling was so thrilling and new to us both, that we couldn't stop even if we tried. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew we were both on the ground. This needed to stop though. I opened my eyes to see it was getting dark out and my mother would be worried if I didn't come home soon. As much as I loved this I had to pull away. I looked at Gale, hoping he wouldn't be upset. But all he did was smile and stare at me. "What?" I question.

"You're just so beautiful," he responded giving me a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon," he says, getting up and stretching a hand to me. "If we want to make it out of here, we have to start thinking of a plan." He grins.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Hawthrones and Everdeens are going to escape ! Oh no ! Will the Mellarks make it out in time too? What was Haymitch's plan? Will Gales plan work? Let me know in your REVIEW ! Also let me know if you want me to add because I might just end it here :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow guys I am so sorry for the delay ! January was a bit of a crazy month for me and I am back now and will be able to update ! Please enjoy the next part of "We Can Make It" (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"So, what you're saying is, there's still a District 13?" Gale asks Haymitch.

"Precisely," Haymitch responds.

"If there's an uprising we can get all the District 12 rebels and head to thirteen then!" I was hopeful now, the sooner we get out of here, the better.

"Don't get too excited, sweetheart. It's not as easy as it sounds. You two are going to have to hide out in the forest for a few days so we can get this thing started. Once Snow finds out the first person he'll be after is you," Haymitch responds.

"How exactly is this going to work?" Gale questions.

"Plutarch already has a hovercraft ready to come to District 12. The first people he will take are your families and Peeta's. Once you are all safe and in thirteen, he will come back for the rest of twelve."

"My prep team," I say. "They will be the next people saved." All's Haymitch does now is nod, he knows how important they are to me.

He is staring at me now, his eyes almost looking right through me, "you can't die, and you must stay strong. Without you, this mission can backfire in minutes," he gets up to go but adds one last thing before he goes, he is looking at Gale now, "keep her safe." Gale barely has anytime to respond because Haymitch is out of my house in seconds.

"It's getting late; I guess we'll meet in the woods in two hours?"

"Sure," I smile, giving Gale a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he too leaves.

* * *

><p>After dinner I decide to go visit Peeta, to see how he is doing with all of this. When he answers his door all I can manage to say is hey. We sit at his table in silence for a few minutes, drinking the tea he had just made. Finally I say, "Have you talked to Haymitch yet?"<p>

"I'm scared," Peeta responds, not really answering my question. This rebellion will be like nothing we have ever seen before. Thousands will die, in the end, we might lose. In a way, this will be like the Hunger Games. Some will have to shed others blood to save their lives. And again, more people will be getting hurt because of me. If we do lose Snow will make sure I am dead as soon as someone can get me. There's a lot at stake here.

"Me too," I reply, ignoring my terrible thoughts for now.

"Whatever happens, you'll be alright. And _when_ we win, Prim will have the life a normal child should have, and you'll be able to start a new life." It's when Peeta pulls out a small locket and places it in my hand that I truly understand what he means. The locket has two photos in it, one of my mother and Prim, and the other of Gale. Peeta will do whatever he can to save me. He will kill himself if it means saving me. He will turn himself over to the evil President Snow if it means I'll be able to live in a world without the Hunger Games, and with someone I love; Gale. It is things like these were I am so grateful to have Peeta in my life. I owe him, a lot.

I close my hand with the necklace inside and get up to give Peeta a long hug, fearing this might be the last time I'll ever see him. "Goodbye," I say before I exit. It's getting late and there is still one last person I want to talk to before heading out to the woods.

When I get back to the house, I reach for the phone and dial the phone.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answers. A voice I have missed so much.

"Hey, it's me, Katniss, there's some serious things starting to go on, and I just wanted to talk to you before it all starts, just in case we won't be able to talk for a while."

"I know darling, I got a phone call just an hour ago. Thank you for looking out for me. You're a strong girl and I know you can do this," Cinna's words comfort me, and for some reason, he is the only person that can make me believe in myself.

"Thanks, I'll be waiting for you in thirteen," I tried to sound strong but my voice cracked and Cinna knows I am not the best liar.

"Listen to me Katniss, you are our mockingjay. You are the face of rebellion. You can do anything you want, you are braver then anyone I have ever met and I know you will one day be known as the girl who defeated Snow," his voice is demanding now, "You are our only hope."

"I just don't want to mess up, I have a habit of doing that if you haven't realized."

"You must do whatever it takes, and just remember, _I'm still betting on you, girl on fire,_" I'm about to hang up when Cinna says one last thing. "Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I know you can make an impression."

"What would I be without you?" I say with a small giggle.

"A hairy Seam girl," he responds, laughing too. "Talk to you soon."

And that's it. When I hang up the phone I realize it's almost time to meet Gale. I go down the hall to say goodbye to my mother and Prim. As soon as I enter my mother's room her and Prim wrap their arms around me before I can even speak. They're both crying and for a moment, I want to start crying too. But then I remember Cinna's words. I hole back my tears and stay strong for the two weak people in front of me.

"You'll be careful now Katniss," Prim says, trying to also be strong, but failing at it.

I stroke her hair now. "When you wake up tomorrow, we'll be together, I promise," I kiss her and my mother goodbye and make my way to the woods.

When I arrive at the woods I see Gale is already there waiting for me with big open arms and I can't help but run right into them, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hey Catnip," he says, "It's getting late, maybe we should make our way to the lake house." The beautiful house my father showed me years ago, right next to the lake where he taught me to swim. The place filled with so many wonderful memories is now going to be filled terrifying ones of me putting other people in harm again, just to save my life. When we reach the house we take a seat on the porch, Gale notices my uneasiness as he takes both my hands in his. Gale knows better than to try to tell me lies like "no one is going to get hurt," and "everything is going to be fine," to cheer me up. We just sit in silence until it is I that finally speaks.

"What if Snow gets her," I start, barely whispering. Gale knows its Prim I'm referring to.

"Katniss, I promise as long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to her, or any of them." He's now talking about the people I love; my mother, Cinna, and Peeta. I rest my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "I know you're afraid, but as long as we're together, we'll get through this." The next thing I know I'm being picked up and carried in the house. My eye lids are heavy and before I let sleep take me I make out one last thing that escapes Gale's mouth. "I _need_ you, for me to get through this." He kisses me on the forehead and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is really super boring and a lot like the book ! But just please bear with me , I have a lot in store for the next chapter (: Please review your reviews motivate me ! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is just a lot of cute Galeniss fluff because I love them so much ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

When I wake up it's still dark, it must be around five in the morning. I search around for Gale and when I can't find him I assume he's hunting. I fix my braid and go sit by the lake. I lie down and close my eyes, trying to forget what's happening right now in twelve. I think of Prim and how she's in bed with my mother, how in another hour or so she'll be woken up and sent in a panic state when she realizes I'm not with her. Prim and I are never far apart. The only time we aren't together is when I'm hunting or when we're in school. Even then I still worry about her. She's so small someone could easily take her without me knowing. Heck she could be held captive right now in Snow's mansion. I shake my head clear of those thoughts and remember the last time Prim and I were separated like this.

_I rest my head on my desk. Today's the day we are getting a lecture on the history of Panem, something we hear about all the time I could recite my teacher's exact words in my sleep. This lecture however was different then all the others. My teacher is interrupted by a piercing noise that could be heard all through the district. A noise that could only mean one thing. There was an explosion, down in the mines where my father worked. Everyone rushes out in the neat orderly fashion we have rehearsed so many times before. As soon as we exit the classroom I disobey my teacher's orders and run to get Prim. I find her near a classroom crying and probably looking for me. She was so young at the time she had no idea what was happening. No idea that when she went home for dinner that night her father wouldn't be there. I remember getting home later than usual, to find my mother asleep on the couch. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't move. I figured I would make dinner and give her a break, after all her husband did just die. But now weeks and even months were flying by. With my mother in such a state I had to start taking care of what little bit of family we had left. I'll never forget Prim's face when I told her why our dad wasn't coming home. Her face when she realized her mother was gone too and never coming back. _

Before I realize tears are streaming down my face. I hear a small tree branch crack and turn around to see Gale. Great, he must have been watching me the whole time. He comes over and takes me in his lap, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I miss him," I say with a sigh. I don't say who because Gale already knows.

"Me too, Catnip. There was one good thing that did come out of it though," Gale responds.

"Hm?"

"I met you." I think about it for a moment. Gale and I met in the woods because we both needed to start providing for our families. Had we not, Gale probably would have never talked to me. He's very handsome for a boy in the Seam. He could probably pass as a town kid since all the girls there like him. Actually, every girl at school likes Gale. He's also quite strong; he's always been bigger than all of the other boys in the District.

"What did you think," I start, not really sure why I am asking this, "when we met?" I feel Gale's chest rise while he laughs.

"That you were an annoying, scrawny, twelve year old," he says flatly. I jerk my head around to look at him. He just laughs even more and takes a strand of my hair and tucks it behind my ear. I look away, not wanting him to see more tears going down my face. He grabs my face in his hand and turns it toward him. "But then as we started hunting more and you actually gave me a smile I realized you weren't _so_ bad." He was teasing me now. "And then when you started maturing and growing up, I noticed how some of the guys at school looked at you," this time it's me who lets out a laugh, "I wanted to kill all of them." His voice is more serious now. "I wasn't really sure why it bothered me. Maybe because you were still young and I was just looking out for you."

"Then when did you know that you liked me?" Gale's words intrigued me now.

"Well, I realized the thought of you kissing another guy and being with another guy just really bothered me. You're my best friend. Not anyone else's."

"Someone doesn't like sharing," I reply, teasing him now.

"Damn right I don't. Especially not with Mellark. Seeing you kissing him in the arena, made me want to vomit." I feel the edge of his voice now and I lean up to kiss him because I don't want him getting upset. And what he said is true. Gale is mine, and I am his. Anything else is so extremely unthinkable I never want to leave his arms again.

"I love you," I say resting my head back on his chest.

"I love you too," although I can't see it I know Gale is smiling. I suddenly remember the locket Peeta gave me yesterday. I take it out because I didn't really get a good look at it yesterday. "What's that?" Gale asks, leaning over my shoulder to get a better glance.

"A locket, from…Peeta." I answer and hand it to Gale so he can open it and see what's inside. To his surprise he is in the locket. He puts it back in my hand and pulls me close.

"I promise when this is all over, we can be together forever with no worries about President Snow and the sick, sick Hunger Games. We can start new, and maybe start our own family." Gale's words shock me now. I knew he loved me but could we really have a family together? I always said I could never get married and have kids but the games changed that. Because without them there would be nothing to worry about. I look at him to make sure he is serious and he continues speaking before I get the chance. "I know you never wanted a family but it could be different now, in our new country of Panem. What I'm saying is I love you Katniss, and _when_ this war is over, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." And it would be different with him. When Gale picks me up off the ground I realize how big I'm smiling. When he puts me back down he's holding a small box and opens it on one knee. "Marry me, " he says, grinning. I can't even say anything because I am crying. For the first time in months since the games, I am_ overwhelmed_ with joy. I shake my head rapidly and throw my arms around his neck. It was then that I understood I have always loved Gale and I know he will do everything he can to make this work. With him by my side, anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo did you love it? Hate it? Did you laugh? Cry? PLEASE tell me in your reviews! So sadly, this might be the last chapter of this story because I'm all out of ideas! I might do an epilogue of after the war and stuff. I don't know. You tell me what you think about that! Or if you have any ideas (: <strong>


End file.
